The use of internal standard for quantification of DNA and protein adducts of the environmental carcinogen 7,8-dihydroxy-9,10-epoxy-7,8,9,10-tetrahydrobenzo[a]pyrene (BPDE) was further developed, using benzodiphenylene sulfides as an internal standard. Adducts can be detected with this technique in the subfemtomole range. Several DNA and histone adducts from tissue samples were analyzed with this method to see the correlation between adduct levels of the two macromolecules. To detect and quantify the peptides to which BPDE gets adducted in histones an HPLC system with fluorescence detection has been setup using a 325 nm He-Cd laser for excitation. Attomole levels of BPDE adducts could be detected with the HPLC-fluorescence technique. Enzyme digested histone samples from human lung tissue samples were analyzed with this system and the presence of adducts of pyrene derivatives was demonstrated.